vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
The Turning Point
Sumário STEFAN E DAMON TEM UM NOVO INIMIGO ~ Depois de ler um jornal deixado por algum ancestral dos Gilbert, Jeremy se inspira à retornar seu antigo hobby de desenhar criaturas imaginárias, um talento que ele tinha abandonado quando seus pais morreram. Para surpresa de seus amigos, Matt e Carolinecontinuam saindo juntos. Quando a xerife Forbes diz a Damon que houve outro ataque, ele se oferece para rastrear o assassino e descobre um pedaço surpreendente de informação a respeito das familias fundadoras da cidade. Alaric (interpretado por Matt Davis) interfere numa cena embaraçosa com Jeremy, Tyler e o Prefeito Lockwood. Stefan e Elena chegam a um novo entendimento, mas tudo muda quando acidentalmente Elena faz uma descoberta devastadora. Personagens Personagens Principais * Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning como Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham como Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman Personagens Convidados * Chris Johnson como Logan Fell * Marguerite MacIntyre como Elizabeth Forbes Co-Estrelando * Robert Pralgo como Richard Lockwood * Melissa Ponzio como Dona de Casa Sexy Narrações :Jeremy: (lendo o Diário de Jonathan Gilbert): Eu vivo com medo, que me consome no início da noite quando eu ver o sol começando a desaparecer, o medo vem porque sei que a noite traz a morte. Quotes :Elena: Jeremy pegou seu caderno de desenhos. :Jenna: Você está brincando. :Elena: Não, mas não diga nada. Se o encorajarmos, ele o guardará de novo. :Jenna: Psicologia reversa? Olha só. :Xerife Forbes: Houve outro ataque... Uma vítima feminina, garganta rasgada, completaamente sem sangue. Se encaixa no padrão. :Damon: (referindo-se a Lexi) Sinto muito, eu não entendo. Eu pensei que nós resolvemos esse problema quando estquei a loirinha. :Tyler: O que está rolando com a Forbes? :Matt: Nada. :Tyler: Eu vi vocês juntos, no corredor. Nem tente negar. Vai manda ver. :Matt: Não, não é assim. :Damon: Quem transformou você? :Logan: Como vou saber? A última coisa que me lembro é de estra prestes a apunhalar o seu irmão, então você me pegou. Foi isso! Até eu acordar no chão, embaixo de uma loja de carros usados na estrada 4. Alguém me enterrou. :Damon: Acontece. :Logan: Você me transformou. Só podia ter sido você. :Damon: Precisa ter sangue vampírico no corpo quando você morre. Não fiz isso. Algum outro vampiro encontrou você, e deu o sangue dele. :Logan: Quem? :Damon: É o que eu quero saber. :Logan: Cara, não é como ter Welcome Wagon recepcionado com um bolinho, guia. Está sendo um aprenda fazendo. Numa hora sou um cara promissor do interior. Em seguida, não posso entrar na minha casa, porque meu pé não pode passar da porta! :Damon: Precisa ser convidado. :Logan: Eu sei, mas eu moro sozinho. :Damon: Se ferrou. :Logan: Só consigo pensar em sangue e matar pessoas. Não consigo parar de matar, mato sem parar. E eu gosto... Estou confuso. :Damon: Bem-vindo ao clube. :Damon: Logan Fell é um vampiro e quando eu encontrá-lo novamente eu vou destruí-lo... Pedaço por pedaço. :Stefan: O que aconteceu? Está bem? :Damon: Não, eu não estou bem. Eu sofri uma emboscada, eu fui baleado. Agora eu estou vingativo. Só quero encontrá-lo. :Logan: O que você vai fazer, me estacar? Me enterrar em uma cova rasa? O que colocaria no e-mail desta vez? :Xerife Forbes: Eu não tive escolha. :Logan: Sua puta! Eu morri por você, por essa cidade. Me conhece desde os 6 anos, e me varre para debaixo do tapete, como se fosse lixo. :Xerife Forbes: Sabia no que estava se metendo. :Logan: Eu era um de vocês; :Xerife Forbes: Agora você é um deles. :Elena: Eu sei que você acha que trouxe todas essas coisas ruins na minha vida, mas minha vida já era ruim. Até o pescoço. :Stefan: Isso é diferente. :Elena: Não torna nada menos doloroso. :Stefan: Sei que é difícil de entender... mas eu estou fazendo isso por você. :Elena: Não, você não tem que tomar essa decisão por mim. Se você ir embora, é por você, porque eu sei o que eu quero. Stefan, eu te amo. :Alaric: Jenna é uma boa pessoa, ela merece o melhor. Estou aqui para ter certeza que ela irá tê-lo. :Logan: Isso era para ser uma ameaça? Não podia me dar um soco... Talvez me provocar um pouco? :Alaric: Não sou um cara violento de nascença. :Logan: Também não é muito inteligente. :Alaric: Por quê? :Logan: Porque você não tem idéia de com quem você está falando. Galeria The Turning Point01.jpg|Stefan olhando uma foto de Katherine que Elena viu antes de deixar seu colar com verbena ao lado. 110.jpg|Damon e Stefan. normal_VD109_0503.JPG|Damon fingindo ter sido ferido por Logan (que não está na foto). normal_VD109_0557.JPG|Damon e Xerife Forbes. normal_VD109_0884.JPG|Logan no chão. normal_VD109_0871.JPG|Xerife Forbes na Elm Street. normal_VD109_0725.JPG|Damon no chão. normal_VD109_0729.JPG|Damon fingindo ter machucado o braço. normal_VD109_0771.JPG|Damon na Elm Street. normal_VD109_0687.JPG|Stefan, e Damon atirando em Logan. normal_VD109_0587.JPG|Stefan Caroline nocauteada. normal_VD109_0568.JPG|Damon com Xerife Forbes. normal_VD109_0316.JPG|Logan dirigindo e Caroline nocauteada no banco do passageiro. normal_VD109_0232.JPG|Stefan. normal_VD110-0012.jpg|Damon e Logan na Elm St. normal_VD110-0011.jpg|Damon atirando em Logan. normal_VD110-0008.jpg|Logan dirigindo. normal_tvdep101.jpg|Damon e Stefan. Referências * The Amazing Race, um reality show americano em que as equipes de duas pessoas que têm alguma forma de uma relação pré-existente pessoal, corrida ao redor do mundo em concorrência com outras equipes. * Celine Dion, uma cantora canadense. * Family Guy, uma série de televisão americana de animação. Trilha Sonora Notas * Todos os personagens principais aparecem neste episódio. ** Este é o primeiro episódio onde todos os personagens principais aparecem desde The Night of the Comet. * Este episódio teve 3,57 milhões de telespectadores nos Estados Unidos. * O número de Elena casa é 2104. * Stefan queria ser um médico antes de ele ter se transformado em um vampiro, mas ele não podia por causa do sangue. * Elena diz a Stefan que ela queria ser uma escritora desde que sua mãe a encorajou nesse sentido e desde que sua mãe morreu, ela não quer ser mais. * Eles mostram uma pequena dica de Tyler ser um lobisomem... a agressividade e ele dizendo que ele não sabe por que ele é tão rude... Em seguida, ele mostra a lua. Categoria:Guia de Episódios de Vampire Diaries Categoria:1ª Temporada